


Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

by Charena



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: In einem Pariser Café trifft Sherlock Holmes unerwartet auf Irene Adler. Das Spiel beginnt. (Die Handlung findet während der Zeit nach „The final Problem“ statt, in der Holmes offiziell als tot galt.)





	Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

Titel: Unerwartetes Wiedersehen  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2003)  
Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Charaktere: Sherlock Holmes, Irene Adler nee Norton, OCs  
Pairing: Sherlock/Irene  
Rating: ab16, het, Alternate Universe  
Worte: 3640  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: In einem Pariser Café trifft Sherlock Holmes unerwartet auf Irene Adler. Das Spiel beginnt. (Die Handlung findet während der Zeit nach „The final Problem“ statt, in der Holmes offiziell als tot galt.)

Anmerkung: Geschrieben unter dem Einfluss der Granada Verfilmungen mit Jeremy Brett als Sherlock Holmes und David Burke als John Watson, Anfang der 1980er.

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes, Doktor Watson, Emma Hudson und Detective Lestrade stammen aus der Feder Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Eine Verwendung in dieser Story erfolgt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen, noch Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

Er erkannte sie sofort, als er das kleine Café betrat. 

Ein eifrig heraneilender Ober führte ihn zu einem freien Tisch. Auf dem Weg dorthin passierte er den ihrigen. Ein umfangreicher Hut bedeckte ihr Haar und beschattete auch das Gesicht, das er nur im Profil sehen konnte. Sie war kostspielig und mit großem Schick nach der neuesten Pariser Mode gekleidet. In nichts unterschied sie sich äußerlich von den anderen weiblichen Gästen des Cafés und doch war etwas in ihrer Haltung, das seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf sie gelenkt hatte. 

Sie hielt eine Tasse in den Händen und schien völlig darin vertieft, einen Fleck auf ihren teuren, weißen Spitzenhandschuhen zu betrachten. 

Er stoppte und sprach sie an, ganz bewusst auf Englisch: „Good Morning, Mrs. Norton.“

Sie zögerte einen Moment, wandte sich ihm dann ganz zu, blickte ihn an. Merkwürdigerweise erschien sie nicht sehr erstaunt... Fast so, als hätte sie lange erwartet, dass irgendwann und irgendwo ein solches Zusammentreffen stattfinden musste. Ihre Beherrschung war meisterhaft. 

Ein amüsiertes, fast schon spöttisches Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Bon jour, Monsieur Holmes.“ Sie wies auf den Platz gegenüber, an dem ein zweites, noch unbenutztes Gedeck aufgelegt war. „Oh, bitte machen Sie mir die Freude, mit mir zu frühstücken." 

Das Einzige, das ihre Überraschung – vielleicht auch ihren Unmut – verriet, war eventuell das Klirren, mit dem ihre Tasse etwas zu heftig auf der Untertasse abgestellt wurde. 

„Ich möchte nicht stören, Madame“, entgegnete Holmes höflich. „Sie erwarten sicherlich Ihren Gatten.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und gab dem diskret wartenden Kellner einen Wink. „Mein Gatte kann mir heute leider keine Gesellschaft leisten und ich empfinde es als äußerst langweilig, allein zu frühstücken.“ 

Ihr Blick folgte Holmes, als er Platz nahm und seine Bestellung aufgab. Erst dann sprach sie weiter. „Führte Sie ein neuer Fall nach Paris?“

„Nein, ich bin hier um... sagen wir – um Ferien zu machen.“

Irene Norton nickte. Holmes bemerkte die Wachsamkeit in ihren Augen, mit der sie seine wenig mitteilsame Antwort quittierte. 

„Ich hatte erwartet, Sie in der Begleitung von Dr. Watson anzutreffen. Gerüchte besagen, Sie beide wären unzertrennlich.“

Ein Unterton lag in ihren Worten, der sich seinem unmittelbaren Verständnis entzog. „Gerüchte treffen selten den Kern der Wahrheit, Madame.“

Schweigend brach sie ein Croissant in zwei Hälften, während Holmes‘ Frühstück gebracht wurde. 

Erst als der Kellner sich wieder entfernte, sprach sie weiter. „So entsprechen die Meldungen über Ihren Tod wohl auch nicht ganz der Wahrheit“, bemerkte sie spottend. Sie hob die Hand, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte. „Bitte – ich werde Ihr Geheimnis bewahren. Ich bin vollauf damit vertraut, dass es gewisse Situationen gibt, in denen es besser ist, für die Welt unauffindbar zu sein.“ 

„Ich bin Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet.“ Sarkasmus stahl sich in Holmes‘ Stimme.

Unerwartet lachte sie hell auf, als hätten seine Worte sie amüsiert. „Danken Sie mir nicht, Mr. Holmes. Dr. Watson ist sicherlich in diese kleine Posse eingeweiht? Ich muss mich wirklich vor seinem literarischen Geschick verneigen, sein Nachruf auf den größten Detektiv aller Zeiten hat Sie wahrlich unsterblich gemacht.“ 

Ihr Spott war schneidend und Holmes fragte sich, womit er ihren Zynismus verdiente. Es lag Jahre zurück, dass sich ihre Wege flüchtig gekreuzt hatten. „Dr. Watson neigt bedauerlicherweise in seinen Berichten zu emotionalen Entgleisungen“, entgegnete er scharf. „Um so mehr, da er sich nicht im vollen Besitz aller Fakten befindet. Es war leider unumgänglich meinen Boswell über meine fortdauernde Existenz im Unklaren zu belassen.“

Sie betrachtete ihn schweigend, ihre Finger zerkrümelten – wohl unbewusst – das Gebäck in ihren Händen. Plötzlich schien sie sich dessen bewusst zu werden, wie auch der Tatsache, dass es nicht unbeobachtet blieb. Sie wischte sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln die Hände ab. „Ich verstehe“, sagte sie. „Sie sind ein grausamer Mann, Mr. Holmes.“ Unwillkürlich wechselte sie das Thema. „Mein Gatte ist aus geschäftlichen Gründen nach Paris gereist. Ich begleite ihn, um... um mich zu amüsieren.“ 

Wieder hatte Holmes den unbestimmten Eindruck, dass ihre Worte auch eine zweite Deutung über das Offensichtliche hinaus zulassen würden. Doch welche? Oder entsprang dieses Empfinden allein seinem nach wie vor existenten und unerklärlichen Misstrauen gegenüber Irene Adlern – nein, Mrs. Norton?

Geraume Zeit frühstückten sie schweigend. Als der Kellner an ihrem Tisch vorbei eilte, bat Holmes ihn, seine Tasse nachzufüllen. 

Irene Norton schüttelte den Kopf, als er auch ihr Kaffee anbot. Sie wartete einen Augenblick ab, dann blickte sie ihn erneut spöttisch an. „So schweigsam, Mr. Holmes? Sie sollten diesen herrlichen Frühlingsmorgen wirklich mehr genießen.“

„Ich hoffe sehr, Sie geben mir die Ehre und genießen ihn zusammen mit mir“, entgegnete er nach einem Augenblick. 

Er hatte sie mit dieser Antwort verblüfft, ihre Augen verdunkelten sich einen Moment. Dann hatte sie sich wieder in der Gewalt. „Aber mit Freuden, Mr. Holmes – doch nicht hier.“ Sie warf den Kopf zurück. „Meine Kutsche steht ganz in der Nähe. Wenn Sie Ihr Frühstück beendet haben?“

Holmes nickte und fragte sich halb amüsiert, worauf er sich einließ. Doch dachte er nicht einen Moment daran, ihr Angebot abzulehnen. Zu sehr faszinierte ihn diese Frau, die einen König herausgefordert hatte – und ihn selbst. „Ich stehe ganz zu Ihrer Verfügung, Mrs. Norton. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen.“

Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich, wirkte seltsam wissend. „Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite.“ 

Sie machte Anstalten, den Kellner zu rufen, doch Holmes winkte ab. „Gestatten Sie mir, das für Sie zu erledigen.“ Irene Norton nickte und er rief den Kellner an den Tisch. 

Dann verließen sie das Café. Den Wagen lenkte der gleiche Mann, der auch in London ihrem Haushalt angehört und der Holmes damals als Pferdeknecht angestellt hatte. Auch er schien den Detektiv gleichermaßen wiederzuerkennen, denn seine Miene verdüsterte sich. 

Irene Norton lachte.

Die Kutsche war trotz des angenehmen und trockenen Wetters geschlossen und zusätzliche Verblendungen vor den Fenstern machten es ihm unmöglich zu sehen, wohin die Fahrt ging. Doch sie dauerte kaum mehr als eine halbe Stunde und wenn man das Verkehrsaufkommen auf den Pariser Straßen bedachte, war es eindeutig, dass sie nicht allzu weit gelangt sein konnten. 

Sie verließen die Kutsche und betraten einen Park oder eine weitläufige Gartenanlage. Aufgrund der frühen Stunde war er weitaus weniger bevölkert, als das angenehme Wetter vermuten ließ. 

Irene Norton wies auf einen Pavillon, der sich – zierlich zwischen mächtigen Bäumen – auf einer kleinen Anhöhe erhob. „Ich möchte mir den Pavillon näher ansehen.“

Holmes machte eine einladende Geste. „Bitte.“ Er blickte ihr nach, als sie einfach quer über die Wiese eilte, anstatt dem angelegten Weg weiter zu folgen.

Wenig später saßen sie sich in dem kleinen Pavillon gegenüber, schmale steinerne Bänke zogen sich entlang der Innenwand. 

Irene lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete ihr schweigendes Gegenüber. „Nun, was denkt ein großer Detektiv in dieser Situation?“, fragte sie spöttisch.

Holmes beugte sich leicht vor und musterte sie interessiert. „In welcher Situation befinden wir uns denn?“

„Nun... Sie und ich – hier allein.“

Der Detektiv hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich verstehe nicht?“

Irene Norton lachte hell auf. „Ja, das dachte ich mir.“ Etwas Ungeduldiges lag in ihrem Wesen, als sie sich plötzlich erhob. „Aber... ich denke, ich will jetzt zurück in mein Hotel.“

„Bitte.“ Holmes folgte ihr aus dem Pavillon, etwas verwundert über ihren plötzlichen Aufbruch. 

Auf der Fahrt zurück schwieg Irene Norton. Sie erkundigte sich nur, in welchem Hotel er wohne. Immer wieder streifte ihr Blick den ihr gegenüber sitzenden Detektiv. Und jedes Mal trat ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck in ihr Gesicht – halb Erregung, halb Amüsement. 

„Mr. Holmes!“, hielt sie ihn zurück, als sie Holmes‘ Hotel erreichten, das näher beim Park lag als das ihre und er sich verabschiedete. „Mein Gatte ist für zwei Tage nicht in der Stadt. Schenken Sie mir das Vergnügen Ihrer Anwesenheit beim Dinner? In meinem Hotel?“

Holmes zögerte sichtlich einen Moment. Dann neigte er den Kopf. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Mrs. Norton.“ Sie lächelte ihm flüchtig zu, als er auf dem Bürgersteig stand, dann fiel der Vorhang herunter und die Kutsche fuhr an. 

 

* * *

 

„Mrs. Norton lässt sich für ihre Verspätung entschuldigen, Sir, sie wurde bedauerlicherweise aufgehalten.“ Der Ober sprach hastig, als er Holmes den Stuhl zurechtrückte. „Sie wird aber gleich hier sein.“ Er rückte beflissen das zweite Gedeck zurecht.

Holmes entließ ihn mit einem Nicken. 

Da sich der Tisch im hinteren Teil des Hotelrestaurants befand, saß er direkt einem großen, venezianischen Spiegel gegenüber, der teils als Schmuck, teils um den Raum optisch zu vergrößern, dort hing. In ihm bemerkte Holmes nun den Ober, der zu einem Mädchen eilte, das an seiner Kleidung unschwer als Kammerzofe zu erkennen war. 

Die Zofe stand am Durchgang zur Hotelhalle. Sie wechselten hastig einige Worte, dann gestikulierte der Ober in seine – Holmes – Richtung. 

Amüsiert beobachtete der Detektiv diese kleine Begebenheit, ein schwaches Lächeln glitt um seinen Mund. 

Der Ober kehrte ins Restaurant zurück und die Zofe eilte davon. Kurz darauf betrat Irene Norton das Restaurant. Hinter ihr tauchte für einen Augenblick die Zofe auf – offenbar hatte sie seine Ankunft für ihre Herrin verfolgt und Irene war erst eingetreten, als sie ihr berichten konnte, dass er hier war...

Holmes runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, was wohl der Sinn dieser kleinen Scharade gewesen sein mochte. Hatte sie erwartet, dass er nicht erscheinen würde und wollte sich durch diese Inszenierung vor der Blamage schützen? Er beobachtete, wie sie den Raum langsam durchquerte und dabei durch ihre elegante Erscheinung einiges Aufsehen erregte.

„Nun, Mr. Holmes – Sie sind ja so in Gedanken versunken.“ Irenes kühle Stimme durchschnitt seine Schlussfolgerungen. 

Als hätte er ihre Ankunft nicht im Spiegel verfolgt, erhob sich Holmes mit leicht überraschter Miene. „Guten Abend, Mrs. Norton“, sagte er höflich. „Verzeihen Sie meine Gedankenlosigkeit.“

„Sie erscheinen mir eher, als würden Sie sich zu viel Gedanken machen, als litten Sie denn unter einem Mangel daran“, bemerkte sie spitz, als sie ihm gegenüber Platz nahm. In ihren Augen blitzte unterdrückte Wut. „Mr. Sigerson, nicht wahr?“

Fast hatte Holmes den Eindruck... als hätte sie diesen Auftritt inszeniert und er – indem es ihn ignorierte und sich unbeeindruckt gab – ihr den Spaß daran verdorben... 

Er neigte den Kopf. „Ich bin beeindruckt, Mrs. Norton. Darf ich fragen, wie Sie dies bewerkstelligt haben?“, entgegnete er spöttisch.

Ihre Wangen färbten sich tief rot. Vielleicht vor Verlegenheit, wahrscheinlicher jedoch aus Zorn. „Dazu sind nicht die Fähigkeiten eines Sherlock Holmes von Nöten“, erwiderte sie. „Ich habe eine Nachricht an Ihr Hotel übermitteln lassen, meiner Verspätung wegen und erfuhr so, dass kein Mr. Holmes dort wohne. Mein Kutscher beschrieb Sie dem Portier.“ Sie bewegte die Hand, als verscheuche sie ein lästiges Insekt und schwieg, während der Ober die Suppe servierte. „Worauf man ihm mitteilte, dass ein gewisser Mr. Sigerson gemeint sein könnte.“

„Sie verstehen sicherlich die Notwendigkeit meiner kleinen... Scharade, Mrs. Norton.“ Holmes blickte sie an und sie hielt seinem Blick stand. Doch als sie antwortete, wechselte sie das Thema: „Haben Sie bereits den Louvre besichtigt?“

So unterhielten sie sich während des vorzüglichen Dinners über Pariser Sehenswürdigkeiten, wie zwei wohlerzogene Landsleute, die sich zufällig im Ausland getroffen haben... 

 

* * *

 

Für die Damen stand nach dem Essen im Salon Kaffee bereit, für die Herren Zigarren und Portwein im Kartenzimmer. 

Irene Norton schlug vor, beide Angebote auszuschlagen und statt dessen in den hoteleigenen Gartenanlagen die Abendluft zu genießen. 

Der Garten – wohl eher ein Park – wurde in regelmäßigen Abständen von Gasfackeln erhellt, deren Schein gerade ausreichte, um den Weg zu weisen. Und selbstverständlich fehlte auch das obligatorische Labyrinth nicht. Irene Norton führte Holmes hinein und zu einer der schmiedeeisernen Bänke, die geschickt verteilt aufgestellt waren. Hier spendeten nur Sterne ihr mattes Licht, kaum genug, dass Holmes den Ausdruck im Gesicht seiner Begleiterin erkennen konnte.

Als sie beide Platz genommen hatten, machte Irene Norton etwas, das Holmes verblüffte – sie öffnete den Beutel, den sie bei sich trug und entnahm ihm ein flaches Zigarettenetui. Bei Damen aus ihrer Gesellschaftsschicht wurde es als ausgesprochen unfein erachtet, zu rauchen wie die Dirnen in den Straßen des Lower East Ends. 

Einladend hielt sie es Holmes hin. Und lachte hell auf, als sie die Überraschung in seinem Gesicht sah. Sie sagte jedoch nichts, wartete ab, bis er eine ausgewählt hatte und nahm dann selbst eine der dünnen, braunen Zigaretten.

Holmes zog ein Streichholzbriefchen aus der Westentasche und gab ihr Feuer. Der süße, trockene Geruch modernden Herbstlaubs stieg auf. Ein ungewöhnliches Aroma – und sicherlich keine Art Zigarette, wie er sie zuvor schon einmal gerochen oder geraucht hatte, trotz seiner umfangreichen Studien auf diesem Gebiet.

Irene Norton beobachtete ihn und Holmes entzündete ein zweites Streichholz für seine eigene Zigarette.

„Ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, dass ich rauche. Vor einigen Jahren war ich zusammen mit meinem Mann für sechs Monate in Argentinien. Die einheimischen Frauen dort rauchen dicke, schrecklich riechende Zigarren. Es wäre unhöflich gewesen, abzulehnen, nur weil es in Europa als unfein gilt. So habe ich mich daran gewöhnt.“ Sie lächelte. „Dennoch sind mir diese hier weitaus lieber.“ Mit einem leisen Klicken schloss sie das Etui und legte es neben sich auf die Bank. „Sie stammen aus Indien und werden dort auch als Heilmittel eingesetzt.“

Holmes schwieg. Er fragte sich, warum sie ihn hierher gebracht und aus welchem Grund sich plötzlich ein nervöser Unterton in ihre Stimme eingeschlichen hatte. 

Der Rauch hinterließ einen merkwürdigen – wenn auch nicht gänzlich unangenehmen – Geschmack in seinem Mund und ein Gefühl von Ruhe in seinem Geist. 

Holmes lächelte unwillkürlich. Ganz offensichtlich waren diese Zigaretten Mrs. Nortons Pendant zu seiner siebenprozentigen Kokainlösung... 

Er hob den Blick und begegnete ihren Augen. Sie glitzerten. 

 

* * *

 

Ein leises Stöhnen unterdrückend, griff Holmes sich an die Stirn, erst dann schlug er die Augen auf. Offensichtlich befand er sich in einem Hotelzimmer – jedoch nicht in seinem eigenen. 

Er richtete sich aus den Kissen auf. Kerzen erhellten den Raum wenig und zudem schien mit seinen Augen etwas nicht in Ordnung zu sein. Die Flammen tanzten und flackerten wie von einem heftigen Windstoß und in den unbeleuchteten Ecken des Raumes bewegten sich graue Schatten. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn zu klären. Die Schatten blieben. 

Dann kam einer von ihnen näher – es war Irene Norton. 

Sie stellte den Leuchter neben dem Bett ab und blickte auf ihn herab. „Geht es Ihnen besser?“, fragte sie.

Holmes sah sie an. „Was ist passiert?“ 

Ihr Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, halb von Schatten bedeckt, wie am Morgen vom Schleier ihres Hutes. „Ein kleiner Schwächeanfall, wie es mir scheint. Ich habe Sie auf mein Zimmer bringen lassen.“ 

Holmes erinnerte sich vage an die Stimme eines Mannes... Arme, die unter seine griffen, ihn von der Bank hoch zerrten. Und dann? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Holmes setzte sich auf. „Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, Mrs. Norton, danke Ihnen aber für Ihre Freundlichkeit, die ich jetzt nicht länger in Anspruch nehmen werde.“

Sie streckte die Hand aus, legte sie auf seine Schulter, hielt ihn zurück. Holmes Blick fiel darauf, glitt dann ihren nackten Arm entlang. Ihre Haut schimmerte im weichen Licht. Ein Gedanke, eine Warnung blitzte in seinem Geist auf und verschwand ebenso schnell. „Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden noch etwas bleiben“, sagte sie. „Es wird vorübergehen.“

„Es war kein plötzlicher Schwächeanfall“, entgegnete Holmes leise. „Es war die Zigarette.“

Irene Norton nickte. „Es ist nur ein Spiel, Mr. Holmes, nur ein Spiel. Die Droge ist in dieser geringen Menge völlig harmlos und ihre Wirkung verfliegt bald.“ Sie lachte und das Lachen sandte einen silberhellen Strahl durch Holmes Kopf. „Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass es keine unerwünschten Nebenwirkungen gibt.“

„Wozu?“, fragte Holmes und schob ihre Hand von seiner Schulter. „Was hat dies zu bedeuten?“

Irene kreuzte in einer mädchenhaften Geste die Arme vor der Brust. „Nur die Hälfte der Zigaretten enthält sie“, fuhr sie im Plauderton fort, ignorierte die Frage. „Die anderen gewöhnlichen Tabak. Ich kenne sie selbst nicht auseinander und so ist es jedes Mal ein Glücksspiel. Und wenn ich gelegentlich einen interessanten Mann kennen lerne, biete ich ihm davon an. So wie Ihnen.“

„Aus welchem Grund?“, fragte Holmes erneut. „Was soll das?“

Sie lächelte. „Ich möchte mich amüsieren. Mein Mann ist... ein wunderbarer Mensch und ich liebe ihn über alles. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben habe ich Sicherheit gefunden, Halt.“ Ihr Lächeln wurde traurig. „Aber ich vermisse zugleich meine Freiheit, das Abenteuer. Ich bin nicht dazu geschaffen, Handarbeiten am Kamin zu erledigen. Deshalb habe ich es durchgesetzt, meinen Mann auf seinen Reisen in alle Welt zu begleiten. Ich scheue keine Beschwerlichkeiten, keine Anstrengungen, die sie mit sich bringen.“

„Ich werde gehen“, entgegnete Holmes kühl.

„Ich bitte Sie, zu bleiben.“ Irene Norton trat zu ihm. Jetzt trennte sie weniger als ein Schritt. „Ich wünsche, dass Sie bleiben.“

„Ein Wunsch? Oder ein Befehl, Madame?“

Sie lächelte und ließ die Arme sinken. Und mit ihnen fiel ihr Kleid in einer Kaskade aus glitzerndem Stoff zu Boden. Ihr weißes, spitzen-verziertes Unterkleid bauschte sich flüchtig wie eine Wolke, als sie geschickt darüber hinweg stieg. 

„Madame!“ Holmes wollte aufstehen, doch er fand seine Beine weich und unbrauchbar. Die Droge... Er sah sie an. Dann sich selbst. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte er, dass er weder Rock noch Weste, noch Schuhe trug. Sein Kragen war geöffnet. Wieder richtete er den Blick auf sie. 

Irene Norton nickte, als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen. „Sie kann sie zu nichts zwingen, dass Sie nicht wollen“, sagte sie leise. „Sie wirkt nur entspannend.“

Er versuchte eine Frage zu formulieren, doch seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Dann legte sie wieder die Hand auf seine Schulter. Ihr Parfum, schwer und sinnlich, betäubte seine Sinne ähnlich wie die Droge. Ihre Hand strahlte Hitze ab. Oder empfand er es nur so? Der ganze Raum schien in Flammen zu stehen, so heiß wurde ihm. 

Holmes saß noch immer bewegungslos, als sie sein Hemd öffnete. 

Erst dann griff er nach ihren Händen, löste sie. 

Fragend trat sie einen Schritt zurück, lächelte dann, warf in einer einzigen, geschmeidigen Bewegung ihr Unterkleid ab und stand nackt vor ihm. Ein Griff in ihr Haar und es fiel ihr in einer seidig glänzenden Welle offen über die bloßen Schultern. Kerzenlicht ließ ihre Haut schimmern, als sie wieder zu ihm trat, die Arme um seinen Hals legte. 

Holmes schloss die Augen. Es war Wahnsinn, aber er sah sich außerstande, etwas dagegen zu tun. Es war die Droge, es musste die Droge sein... Er öffnete die Lider, streckte die Hand aus, strich über weiche Haut, berührte die volle Rundung einer zarten Brust. Und hörte, wie sie heftig den Atem einsog. Seine Hand glitt weiter, zu ihrer Schulter, er zog sie zu sich herab. Ihr Mund war weich und nachgiebig, ihre Lippen kühl, ihr Kuss sanft – fast scheu.

Er spürte ihre Hände auf seiner Haut, an seinem Hemd zerren. Für einen Moment löste er sich von ihrem Mund und streifte es ab. Seine Erfahrungen mit Frauen waren gering, sein Körper hatte stets hinter dem Intellekt zurücktreten müssen... Dies war etwas anderes, als seine flüchtigen Begegnungen mit Dirnen, es war Verführung... Irene Norton wich zurück und er fühlte sich verlassen, griff nach ihr, um sie erneut an sich zu ziehen. 

Sie kam willig in seine Arme, lockte ihn, sich zurück zu legen. Ihre Hände befreiten ihn flink von seiner verbleibenden Kleidung und als er nackt vor ihr lag, empfand er keine Scham mehr über sein Verlangen. Sie ließ es nicht zu, legte sich zu ihm und gab ihm erneut ihren Mund. 

Irene Norton überließ es ihm, das Tempo ihrer Begegnung zu bestimmen. Ihre Berührungen, ihre Liebkosungen blieben ohne Forderung, ohne Drängen. Als er sie zurück drückte, sie vor sich ausbreitete, lag sie mit geschlossenen Augen still, während er ihren Körper ertastete, erforschte, kostete. Einzig ihr leiser Atem, ein Seufzen oder Stöhnen verrieten eine Reaktion. 

Als er sich über sie erhob, öffnete sie die Augen und lächelte. Sie hob die Arme, berührte sein Gesicht, seinen Mund, schloss sie dann um ihn und brachte ihn auf sich herab. 

Ihr ganzer Körper schien ihn zu umfassen, in sich aufzunehmen.   
Ihre Hände glitten von seinem Rücken, leiteten ihn, wiesen ihm den Weg, ließen ihn ihre Bereitschaft spüren. 

Ihr leiser Aufschrei erstarb an seinen Lippen...

 

* * *

 

Der Morgen kam wie ein Dieb – leise, fast unbemerkt und stahl sich mit der Nacht davon. 

Holmes erwachte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Der fremde Raum war leer. 

Irene... 

Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht erschienen jetzt so fern und unwirklich wie ein Traum. Vielleicht war es das auch gewesen? 

Er presste die Handflächen gegen die Augen. Hatte er nur geträumt? Nein, es konnte nicht sein, seine Hände... an seinen Händen hing noch ihr Geruch, ihr Parfum...

Langsam setzte er sich auf. Der Raum wirkte mehr als nur leer – er war verlassen. Sie war nicht mehr da. Er stand auf und fand seine Kleidung auf einem Stuhl, ordentlich gefaltet und glatt gestrichen. 

Holmes kleidete sich an. In der Tasche seines Rocks steckte Irenes Zigarettenetui. Er zog es ganz hervor, hielt es einen Moment unschlüssig in Händen, öffnete es dann. Zwei Zigaretten und ein schmaler Streifen Papier fielen auf den Boden. Er hob alles auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, faltete den Papierstreifen auseinander. 

„Leben Sie wohl, Sherlock Holmes.“

Nur diese fünf Worte, keine Unterschrift, keine Erklärung. Auf dem Deckel des Etuis eingraviert ein geschnörkeltes I.A. 

Nachdenklich drehte Holmes eine der Zigaretten zwischen den Fingern, entzündete sie mit einem Streichholz aus dem Briefchen, das sich in seiner Weste fand. 

So blieb er sitzen, auf dem Bett und rauchte und ließ sich von dem modrig-süßen Geschmack toten Laubs davon tragen...

 

Ende


End file.
